La persona que me hace feliz
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: Kiseki se pregunta, ¿por que no es feliz? Quizás Dia tenga la respuesta.


Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La persona que me hace feliz

Me encontraba aburrido pasado los canales del televisor en busca de algo lo suficientemente interesante para satisfacer a alguien con la grandeza de mi majestad, sin embargo la estúpida caja tonta no tenia nada bueno que ofrecer, ¿era tan difícil tener un programa que fuera entretenido? ¡Incluso estaba tan complaciente como para ver algo no digno del nivel de un plebeyo, pero seguía sin satisfacerme.

De repente llegue a una canal de música, y para colmo, música Pop. Eran tres mujeres todas de cabello negro y corto, hasta parecía que eran trillizas, se la pasaban bailando en círculos y haciendo poses ridículas, de inmediato quise cambiar, pero Tadase me detuvo.

— Aguarda Kiseki, quiero ver esto—me contesto Tadase sonriendo un poco con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas. Oh no, ya se en que esta pensado, en la plebeya de Amu. Sinceramente no entendía, ¿por que no la reclamaba como suya de una vez? ¡Eso haría un verdadero rey! Reclamar a su reina como su autoria y no dejar que nadie se la usurpara, pero bueno, sinceramente Tadase jamas entendería los sofisticados métodos de un rey.

_¿Que es exactamente, lo que nos hemos empeñado tanto en buscar?_

_Mucho, Mucho, Mucho amor_

¡Que insolencia! una canción tan cursi para un rey que aun no tiene a su reina-aunque esto es por elección propia y no porque no la haya podido conseguir ya-quise cambiar de canal, pero recordé que Tadase se había decidido a ver este absurdo vídeo de chicas idénticas que cantan melodias repetitivas.

— ¡Tienes suerte que este de humor para complacerte Tadase, sino ya habríamos vuelto a cambiar a un programa digno de mi grandeza!—le recalque con mi normal humildad mientras el me daba una pequeña sonrisa de las que siempre me daba cuando hablaba así, probablemente porque reconocía mi majestuosidad.

_Una vez dijeron que vinimos al mundo al mundo para ser felices_

_pero seguimos viviendo por la felicidad de los demás_

— ¡Esto ya fue suficiente!—grite cansado de este absurdo musical de amor, ¡Un rey como yo ya había sido demasiado comprensivo aguantar unos minutos de esta bazofia! Me levante de mi lugar y me fui volando hasta al jardín, echando humo por las orejas de furia, Tadase al parecer no le importo esto, ya que siguió tranquilamente en sus asuntos.

Que uno vive feliz gracias a la felicidad de otra persona, ¡que desfachatez! yo vivo muy feliz y tranquilo conmigo mismo sin necesidad de otros, porque así es un rey, no necesita de nada ni de nadie, solo necesito de mi mismo y gobernar mi propio pueblo, con o sin felicidad. Flote hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna donde vi mi reflejo, si yo era feliz...¿por que no se notaba? Seguí mirando hacia la laguna unos minutos, aunque luego vi hacia una luminosa estrella en el suelo, preguntando si esa estrella indicaría mi respuesta la interrogante.

Al día siguiente en la mañana...

—¿Oigan, alguien sabe que le pasa a Kiseki?-dechu—pregunto la bebe de los charas, Pepe. Hace ya unos minutos sus dueños habían entrado a clases y ellos como siempre se habían quedado en el jardín real. Normalmente para este punto Kiseki ya les estaría ordenando a todos para reunirse y armar el plan 195673 para atrapar el embrión, pero para extrañeza de los presentes, no lo había hecho, solo llego, se fue a su cuarto, se sentó en su trono pensativo y eso fue todo.

Sus amigos no tardaron en percatarse de esto-si se pasaron mas de un año haciendo lo mismo el que una vez no pase seria demasiado raro-. Y aunque no negaban que aveces Kiseki les podía sacar de sus casillas y que de todos los charas era el mas impopular, seguían siendo su amigo y eso hacia que estuvieran preocupados.

— ¡Buenos días a todos!—se anuncio animadamente Ran entrando en el jardín real con el resto de los charas de Amu. Esto no sorprendió a ninguno, ya que como sucedía a menudo, Amu se había retrasado y por lo tanto sus charas también habían llegado tarde.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión había algo diferente entre las tres charas de la joven de cabellos rosados. Ran estaba toda animada y con su normal buen humor, todo normal por ese lado. Miki estaba sonriendo cortes mente aunque con un aura seria y reflexiva a la vez, nada fuera de lo normal. Suu estaba saludando amablemente a todos tratando de socializar, tampoco han cambiado las cosas por aquí. Dia...un segundo, ¡¿Dia?

— ¡¿Dia?—exclamaron todos los charas-excepto las de Amu y Kiseki que seguía en su mundo-al ver a la cuarta chara del Joker que rara vez se le veía, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla, ¿algo habría sucedido esta vez para que ella apareciera?

— Oh cierto, no lo saben—dijo Miki, recordando que por obvias razones el resto no vivía en su casa y mucho menos se enteraban de lo que sucedía en esta sino se lo comentaban—esta vez Dia vino para quedarse, ya que ahora Amu a podido entender el significado de la madurez Dia se quedara con nosotras.

— Que bueno, quizás Dia pueda ayudarnos con el problema que tenemos—menciono Rhythm apuntando discretamente a Kiseki, y aunque lo hubiera hecho directo, el chico estaba tan distraído que si hubiera un incendio probablemente no lo notaria.

— Ha estado muy pensativo y no tenemos ni idea de que le ocurre—señalo Kusu Kusu curiosamente no sonando tan risueña como siempre lo hacia, la verdad es que hasta ella estaba un poco preocupado por el.

— ¿Que tal si hablo con el?—pregunto amablemente Dia. Todos asintieron inmediatamente. Dia era una persona cortes e intuitiva, con un carisma que normalmente ayudaba a la gente, quizas es lo que necesitara Kiseki. Ella al tener la aprobacion de todos volo hacia el distraído. Espero hasta estar frente a el para decir— ¿Estas bien?

Por fin, durante todo el día, el llamado-por si mismo-"rey de los shugo chara" le había prestado atención a algo que no fueran sus pensamientos. Se sorprendo al ver a Dia frente a el, aunque por su orgullo no quiso admitirlo e hizo una mueca de superioridad como si ya lo sabia. Los otros charas-que no escuchaban pero si veían-suspiraron un poco mas calmados a ver esa actitud tan normal en el.

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! Y el rey no necesita ninguna misericordia de una plebeya como tu—dijo con su igualmente normal superioridad. Sinceramente no importa cuan pensativo este el, le costaba mucho dejar de lado su orgullo-el día que lo haga los cerdos serán la especie dominante de Madagascar y luego los lemures implantarían chips en cada en los humanos y los harían sus transportes portátiles-

A la chara de diamantes no le importo este hecho, sabia que el no era alguien que le gustara mostrar debilidad-aunque ella sabia que el demostrar tus emociones no era ser débil-y podía notar el tenue pero maravilloso brillo que era el corazón de este. Se puso a su lado poniendo su mano en el hombre de el—Tranquilo, puedes contarme.

Kiseki le miro sorprendido, ¿como ella no se había ido molesta ante su declaración? y mas sorprendente aun, ¿como ella notaba que el estaba mintiendo?. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con ella, y de conocerla mucho en realidad no, pero sin duda alguna, lucia lo suficientemente amigable y comprensiva como para contarle.

— Es solo que no soy feliz—miro hacia el cielo, en la misma dirección donde vio una estrella la noche anterior— según dicen para ser feliz se necesita vivir de la felicidad de los demás, ¿pero como lograr hacer felices a todo el mundo alrededor? si ya el convertirme en el rey del mundo sera difícil, mucho mas va a serlo el que todos las personas sean felices.

Dia se quedo sorprendida con el razonamiento de este, la verdad es que no se esperaba que el pensara en algo tan profundo y no tan egocéntrico, con una sonrisa, se volvió al frente suyo y acaricio su mano, haciendo que Kiseki dejara de ver el cielo para verla a ella.

— Es un lindo pensamiento el querer hacer a todos felices— comenzó ella sonriendo y con un bastante tenue sonrojo, luego le miro a los ojos—pero creo que a lo que se refieren es a la persona que te haga feliz a ti, es decir, a la que mueva tu corazón—dijo ella posando su mano en el pecho del chara, donde debería estar el corazón. Luego de eso se separa de el sonriendole dulcemente—espero que te haya ayudado, nos vemos—al decir eso se reunió con los demás que le rodearon, por fin llenos de preguntas y dispuestos a tratar de hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo.

Lo que ningún noto, es que Kiseki se había quedado un poco embobado, no solo por sus palabras, sino por el brillo de sus ojos y de ella misma al decirlo, y ese tenue sonrojo que dudaba que pueda olvidar. Quizás la persona que logre mover su corazón no sea ni una plebeya, una princesa o una reina, sino una hermosa estrella que brille con los propia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno de he admitir que este no me ha gustado como el anterior -.-U quizás el ponérmelo a hacer en la madrugada con 0% de inspiración tampoco fue mi mejor idea, pero bueno no me ha parecido que quedo mal n.n

Con respecto a la canción, para quienes no lo saben, es Lotta Lotta Love-el primer opening de shugo chara doki-y la verdad no es que me guste-si por el contrario es de mis favoritas!-pero siendo la personalidad de Kiseki, no me calzaba que el le gustara una canción así.

Debo admitir que el representar a Kiseki fue todo un reto, no conozco mucho a este personaje y sinceramente no se si me salio bien, pero adoro el Diaseki y con errores o no, seguiré produciendo de esos xD.

Okey es todo por ahora, se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
